Pinky Promise
by Unbelievable.Mishap
Summary: R27, Slight AU. Reborn didn't associate himself with children often.


**A/N: This world needs more R27, you know. It's so canon it hurts. I think of this as a slight AU, since I wasn't sure if 10 years ago if Reborn was under the Acrobaleno curse or not— therefore I left him as an adult. (I only pay attention to the manga and parts of the anime.) This might be a little OOCish due to use of a younger version of Tsuna and an older Reborn. Anyways, hope you like the little oneshot I came up with. I haven't written anything in forever, so my sincere apologies if my grammar is incorrect, or it the tense is wrong. I pray that you guys like it, at least a little!! And I'm sorry if it seems a bit amateurish with the use of honorifics / romaji. That always gets to me, lol. Reviews are always welcome, kufufu.**

**Series and characters © Amano Akira.**

**If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, goddamn I'd make one hell of an orgy exist...**

**. ~ **** ~ .**

_**Did you know**_

_**if you cross your fingers**_

_**you've broken more than just a promise?**_

"Mommy, where's Daddy going?"

As he adjusted his fedora, Reborn glanced back at the youthful, trembling voice that spoke not too far behind him. Amidst the group of mafia members that were crowded around him was a woman, around her twenties maybe, holding onto the petite hand of what seemed to be a kindergardener— Iemitsu's young son, to be precise.

"Somewhere, Tsuna-chan," the woman whispered, showing him a smile so fake you could rip it off.

It was a hitman's duty, after all, to put all matter's aside to support the Family. Though, Iemitsu had it tough, for he had not one, but two families to take care of. His missions had been filling in nonstop these past several months, leaving the other, less important (in Reborn's opinion) family to be left wondering.

Reborn scoffed. It would be a cold day in hell for a hitman to feel a sense of melancholy for the scene that was placed before him. So, rather than his heart feeling heavy from the audible sniffles coming from the little one, he examined his colleague's child, charcoal eyes unemotionally examining what was to be— to the Vongola Family's misfortune, Reborn thought bitterly —Vongola Decimo, next in line to lead the infamous mafia. Iemitsu had been boasting about his son, that he would be a great successor one day and make him proud.

"...and this over here is Uncle Reborn, Tsuna!"

Well, speak of the damn Devil.

A familiar monotone voice boomed with laughter, along with the accompany of chuckles from his other acquaintances, as an arm was slung around Reborn's neck, forcing him forward closer to Tsuna, his name now apparent after the rude declaration of being his family member. But the closer he got, the further Tsuna stepped back, obviously frightened at the constant aura of death lingering around him. He was in the mafia, after all.

Iemitsu's wife stood oblivious as she gestured Tsuna to move forward and introduce himself. After a few protests and a promise to fetch some ice cream afterwards, the boy approached him with a forced smile, his fragile frame trembling.

"...H-Hello."

See now, any typical adult would've complimented him on how so damn _cute _he was. But Reborn was not your typical adult, and remained silent without any form of comment and only nodded in acknowledgement—

Well, that is, until he was elbowed in the ribs by Iemitsu.

"_Hello,_" he forced out, eyes burning furiously as he glanced at said associate. Iemitsu, all too used to the death-glares that he received almost daily, ignored the threatening gaze and conversed with his wife, leaving Reborn to chat with his son.

"...D-Do you swear?" Tsuna managed to blurt after several minutes of contemplating if the upcoming inquiry would tick him off or not.

"Swear what?"

A shuffle of feet. "To bring Daddy home?"

Eyes narrowed, slightly taken aback. He began to ponder; had Iemitsu already spoken about the mafia to a child his age? (He would have to congratulate him on early tutoring, if so.) Then again, the continuous absences of his father could stir up any sort of confusion or misunderstanding.

Reborn simply nodded, but Tsuna didn't seem pleased with the response. That was when he held up his right hand high, all fingers curved into a fist except his little finger.

"_Pinky swear?_"

Curled, jet black sideburns bounced slightly as Reborn tilted his head downward, the motion leaving the hitman baffled, though it did not show on his features at first. Of course, he knew what Tsuna was referring to, but...

He thought it was ridiculously childish for a formal mafioso like him do such a kind of swear— and directly in front of his fellow associates, too! Reborn found his cheeks flaring after a few moments just by the thought of showing this sort of affection. Luckily enough, the blood pumping to his face was not enough for anyone to notice any shade of red on his skin.

The boy's lips formed into a small pout as brows knitted together, pinky wiggling expectantly. When the hitman was still reluctant to make a move, young Tsuna did it for him, reaching out to take Reborn's hand into his, curling the older man's fingers and lifting up his small finger. Tsuna hooked the erect finger with his own and shook it vigorously.

"Pinky promise, if you lie, I will make you swallow one-thousand needles! _Yubi kitta!_" the brunette chanted loudly, happily punctuating his satisfaction with a cute giggle as he broke the pinky connection. Reborn could not restrain himself from cringing; he decided he was going to avoid eye contact with the other mafia members from this point onward. And God forbid any of them bring this up in front of Vongola the Ninth.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Bring him back, okay?" Tsuna's voice muttered softly, only loud enough for Reborn to hear. His tone was so grave, so somber and mournful for a child his age that it had a certain sympathetic effect on the man.

After emitting a sigh, wondering when had he became so soft, Reborn ruffled the boy's wild, auburn hair as he made eye contact with caramel-colored orbs.

"I will..." he hesitated, but continued. "...Pinky promise."


End file.
